1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collared shirts and more particularly pertains to a new shirt with snap fastened collar points for holding down in place the collar points of a plain collared shirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collared shirts is known in the prior art. More specifically, collared shirts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art collared shirts include U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,522; 5,375,302; 4,608,734; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,567; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,434; and 2,242,352.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shirt with snap fastened collar points. The inventive device includes a shirt body having a front with a collar being coupled to said shirt body. A snap fastener is located on each of the collar points of the collar. Each snap fastener detachably couples the inner surface its associated collar point to the front of the shirt body.
In these respects, the shirt with snap fastened collar points according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding down in place the collar points of a plain collared shirt.